Person of My Heart
by lissatan
Summary: First fic. Just a one shot on HakkaiGoku cause of the lack of these stories. Love them a lot. HakkaiGoku, slight SanzoSoku, Gojyo onesided and hints of TenpoGoku.


**Hey there. This is my first ever fiction so please review after reading. Just a word of caution, since I'm a freshie, don't put so much expectation on this work. I'll try to improve but I need your help. So please review!**

**HakkaiGoku meant change of scene or once or twice - change of point of view.**

**Oh yeah, all the characters here are not mine. Even if I coveted that cute monkey and gorgeous gentleman!**

**Enjoy...**

**Person of My Heart**

"Kanzeon-sama, that picture… Isn't it…?"

"Ahh... I've been trying to look for that picture for ages. It's one of my favourite pictures from five hundred years ago."

"The both of them looked so…"

"Happy."

"Happy? It seems like more than that."

"Of course. Since both of them were with the person of their hearts. That's the most intelligent phrase I've heard from that monkey – 'person of my heart'. They were meant for each another. That's why they looked so happy. That's why I like the picture so much. It portrays the essence of happiness."

"I see…"

HakkaiGoku

'He petted me again…'

All the stiffness and pain were instantly lifted from his limbs. Even his step had a little spring in it. Green eyes hungrily followed his every movement, especially that sparkle in his eyes which was not there just moments ago.

'What do I have to do for you to smile for me that radiant, innocent smile. A smile which can wash away all weariness and pain, all doubts and worries, every troubling thought.' A long sigh followed this tread of thought…

"What's the matter. Hakkai? Not enough youkai for you? Are you yearning for one?" Gojyo asked innocently. Or did he? His question implied a lot. Yet…

"Ceh," Sanzo looked so disgusted. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

'Is he mad at me? Am I that obvious?'

"Mou! Hakkai! Hurry up! I am SOOOO HUNGRY!!!! Most probably, we'll get to fight more youkai later. But now, I MUST EAT!"

Hakkai snapped out of his reverie. Goku was looking at him impatiently, hunger stamped all over his face.

'Then again, maybe not. After all, he did not notice ANYTHING at all.' Smiling as usual, he petted Goku. "Hait hait!"

But Goku just turned and ran to join up with Sanzo, his eyes worshipful as he gazed at the sullen monk.

'When are you going to notice me?'

HakkaiGoku

"Gotsusousama!" Goku sighed contently. In front of him was an extremely high stack of bowls.

Spying Sanzo looking like his stoic self, reading a newspaper, Goku debated with himself and decided that it was safe. "Sanzo. Let's go out for a walk! It's been sometimes since we went out together last time!"

Gojyo stole a looked at his crush and saw a flash of hurt across his face before recovering.

'I'm so pathetic…'

"Oi, zaru! Leave the cranky monk alone. He's too darn grumpy and antisocial today. Let's all of us go out to replenish or stock. I'm running out of cigarettes anyway and I can't trust you and Hakkai to buy the right brand for me. The last one you two bought for me, I choked on every stick I smoke!"

Goku looked a little creastfallen.

A bored out voice cut through, "Just go, brat. I'm not in the mood for sightseeing."

"Demo…"

Sanzo threw him a look which stopped all the protest and pleadings at his mouth. Sighing, he rebuilt his smiling mask and said, "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go and get some FOOD!"

"Hah?! I thought you just ate to your fill?" Gojyo asked incredulously

"Just now is the past. Now is the present. And I want some food!"

'His pout is SOOO CUTE.' Looking at Gojyo, he silently thanked the red-haired man for his effort to get him and Goku alone. 'Now, I must not waste his effort… Plans.'

HakkaiGoku

Whistle

"I saw one hot babe in front. I'm sure the both of you can handle the shopping right? Alright. Time to loosen up and enjoy!" Then, laughing cheekily, he left.

'Ok, first step of plan, obstacle – sorry, Gojyo – out. Check!'

He proceeded to put into motion his plan to capture one innocent monkey…

HakkaiGoku

'Sigh… Why did I do that?'

"Regretting what you just did?"

"Sanzo! You actually followed us?"

The golden-haired monk stepped out from the shadows.

"Why? Are you afraid Goku will be snatched away from you?"

Sanzo gave him one cold stare that sent shivers down his spine. Then, he broke eye contact and turned to stare at the scenic view below. The city was in its best decoration that night due to the festivals. Something about in remembrance of a particular man who saved the city from some disaster. Taking out a cigarette, he tried to light it but found out that his lighter was not working.

"Ceh.."

"I'll lend you mine."

Taking a drag which soothe his nerves tremendously, he was able to loosen up enough to enquire sarcastically, "Why are you here? I thought that once we're in a city like this, a sight of you being alone is absolutely impossible. Where are you snivelling, irritating girls?"

Gojyo laughed hollowly, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But today, I don't have the mood. What about you? I thought that you'd be out there with the monkey. No matter how reluctant you look?"

Gojyo ducked instinctively but was surprised to see no gun pointing at him.

"Oi, corrupted monk. What is your problem? You're not yourself lately."

Sanzo seemed not to notice his question. For a long time, both of them were standing at the edge of the building, both looked as if admiring the view. But taking a closer look, both lost in their own thoughts.

One would think that both of the two dark figures were statues if one of them did not stir. Sanzo sighed and said, "I don't think I'm good enough for him. I'm like an endless pit of darkness that is forever sucking his light and happiness. No matter how hard I tried, I'd always ended up hurting him. Besides, the idea of me and him together doesn't feel right. It feels as if 'us' is wrong in a way like you and me together, or saying that you are a woman. It fundamentally does not feel right."

Gojyo stared the pale face, confusion and pain etched all over it. It was so surreal, to see so much emotion on that usually stony face. Pity welled up at the pit of his stomach. But he knew better than to teased him, since he valued his life.

"You noticed that too?"

"Of course!" Sanzo said bitterly. "It's just like you not going after Hakkai. You and him as an item doesn't seemed right too."

He couldn't help but turned as red as his hair even as his heart felt like Sanzo fired a bullet through it, leaving a gaping bloody hole.

'Am I that obvious??'

As if reading his thoughts, the blonde said, "Duh… You are as clear as crystal. Only lovesick fools are blinded to it."

On cue, both of them laughed at this statement. Laughter. Not fill with mirth but bitterness and longing…

"But the monkey still likes you. Worships you more like it."

"No. He thinks he likes me. But he's already besotted with Hakkai. Only that he hasn't realised it yet. That is why I'm trying to distant myself from him. I can't corrupt him anymore. I can't bear to see his eyes losing its shine gradually. He needs someone and that someone is not me." His heart can't help but add, 'No matter how obsessed with him I am.'

The crimson head nod in understanding, "Hakkai needs someone who can light his dark heart. And that monkey brat needs someone who can give him emotional support. The two of them are perfect for each other. Our desires are nothing compared to them. If only that bakazaru could see this sooner. He is hurting all of us…" He can't hide the bitterness at the end.

"Especially Hakkai." Sanzo looked on with triumph and interest as his comment caused the already blushing youkai to bloom redder.

"L… Let's go. It's getting… getting… erm… What?!"

Both blonde and red turned towards the sudden surge of power which was unmistakably Hakkai's. Instantly, both rushed to the source, hearts thumping.

HakkaiGoku

'I missed him. Why is he avoiding me…'

"…ku? Goku? Are you listening?"

Goku looked up eagerly only to have his happy balloon popped. No golden hair in sight. Only green, the deepest green. So calming and… Deep. Bottomless. Like he could dive into the emerald pools forever and ever until he loses himself in there…

"… GOKU!" Hakkai was waving his hands franticly. "Are you feeling alright? Do you wanna go back to the hotel?"

Goku shook his head to clear his mind doubling as an answer to Hakkai's question.

"I'm fine!"

'What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Hakkai like that? I love Sanzo. So… What was that about? No, I have to get hold of myself. Maybe the reason Sanzo is ignoring me is because he knows about these thoughts…'

Pulling himself together, Goku tried to be his normal self and enjoy the carnival.

HakkaiGoku

The usual cheery man was walking with an unusual slump on his shoulders.

'Sigh… All of my plan failed… Stupid demon…'

_Just now at the carnival_

_'He was acting strangely just now. But now, he's back to his usual self. It's now or never.'_

_With a determination stronger than that of Nataku's during his fight against Gyumaoh, he put his plan into action._

_'First, key to a person's heart is his stomach. In this case, this saying rang the truest!'_

_"Goku, let's try some of the food at this carnival. There's a variety of food that we never tried before. Wanna go?"_

_Golden eyes sparkled with fervour. "HontoniWai! Thank you, HakkaiIkkou!"_

_Strong warm hands grabbed his and pulled him in the direction of the food stalls. Hakkai was too busy enjoying the feeling of the soft, smooth skin on his hands to notice anything out of the ordinary. To notice that one of the hawkers was wearing too much jewellery. Jewellery that looked too suspiciously like demonic-power controller._

_That is until Goku suddenly fainted. Once the initial shock was over, he turned to glare at the pathetic youkai who jumped away from both of them as soon as Goku was down, smiling smugly, unaware of his impending doom._

_Anger burned his entire being.Anger at the stupid youkai for disrupting his plan.Anger at the fate which seemed to be against him wooing GokuAnger at the youkai for harming the adorable monkey.Anger at his incompetence.Anger at his inability to protect his precious sunlight.ANGER._

_This blazing hot feeling was filling his entire being, overwhelming and threatening to burst forth. He glared hotly at the now sneering youkai with a detonator in his hands._

_Hugging the monkey in one hand, he advanced menacingly at the youkai_

_"Come any closer and I'll blow us and everyone to kingdom come!"_

_Everyone who heard him or saw the detonator ran away screaming at the top of their lungs. Except for the man with emerald eyes, flashing menacingly._

_"I mean it! Stop where you are right now!"_

_Panic crept into the youkai's voice as it faltered a little, seeing as the ebony haired male's step never falter_

_"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"_

_His steps only increased in speed._

_When he was close, he said quietly, his eyes as cold as ice, "You shouldn't have done that."_

_By then, the youkai was trembling uncontrollably. He was regretting what he did thing he did now. He regretted boasting. He regretted not believing the stories about Sanzo-ikkou. He regretted not listening to his mommy._

_"Now, tell me where did you hide the bomb. Don't be stupid. I know you won't kill yourself. You are too worthless to consider sacrificing yourself so just cut the crap. I know and you know that you won't even consider detonating that bomb so just tell me the location before I hurt you BAD."_

_Lifting his shaking hand, he pointed at his stall._

_Hakkai set down Goku somewhere safe before going to the stall._

_'Baka Now is my chance.' Running away he pressed the detonator and set off the bomb. 'Hahaha Now everyone will worship me. After all, I manage to kill…'_

_"That. Is. Stupid."_

_The next thing he knew stars were flying around in his vision._

_"I was giving you the chance to run away. But you are too stupid to even read that. Instead, he proceed on trying to kill me. Luckily there's nobody around. So, that saves you a lot of pain. But not your life!"_

_At that word, the last thing he saw was a blinding white light originating from a pair of hands…_

'Sigh… Luckily Goku is just drugged and not poisoned. Guess that youkai is too foolish to even consider poison. Not that I'm grumbling. But what a waste of a golden opportunity! And I PLAN SO HARD!'

HakkaiGoku

Both of them were out of breathe when they saw the green-clad man holding something. On closer inspection, the burden was in fact Goku!

Sanzo felt cold hands gripped his heart. But he forced all emotions down as he asked in an irritated voice, "Can't you two stop from fooling around? What happened to that zaru? Someone finally able to knock him out?"

Hakkai smiled and replied politely, façade on again, "Oh, we're both alright. It's just a foolish demon who aims too high. But he managed to drug Goku."

Gojyo was laughing, "What?! Don't tell me that the bakazaru's nose was blocked! His is the most sensitive! Guess the food smell just muddled his brains and blocked all his receptors!"

"Shuddup!!" Goku was already waking from the drug-induced sleep. He heard what Gojyo said and tried to counter, though all that came out was "Yooor osooo bulurred ven yooo see wooomann." But that only induced the crimson-eyed youkai to laugh harder. Irritated, he tried struggled to clear his mind and vision.

As the blurred figures came to focus, he found out that he was snuggled in Hakkai's hands, not as he thought in Sanzo's. 'This warm comforting feeling was not…?' His feelings of regrets were quickly replaced by embarrassment by the sudden closeness.

"I…I'm ok now, Hakkai. Y… You can let… me.. me go" he managed to stuttered.

It was Hakkai's turn to blush and Goku can't help but notice how becoming the older man looked with his usual pale face flushed with colour and emotion. 'How handsome…'

"BAKAZARU. Time to go. Snap out of it!" Sanzo commanded, a little too harshly.

Gojyo perked up. 'Is that… jealousy? Interesting!'

"So, I guess you didn't get the chance to work your plan?"

"No…"

HakkaiGoku

_Inside the hotel room…_

'His embrace was so warm and comforting… He looked so handsome… Eh?! What am I thinking?!'

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he tried to force all this foreign thoughts out of his mind…

'This is the right thing to do. I have to let go. Even if it means slicing my heart into pieces. For the sake of his smile, I must.' He began to gather his determination…

_At a pub…_

'Am I really suitable for him? Seems like the fates are against us though. Maybe I should just give up. After all, he didn't manage to notice me at all. Maybe I should.'

'He looks really down. Bakazaru. What'd I do to have half the attention he showered on that thickskulled monkey?'

HakkaiGoku

"Goku…"

"Sanzo?"

"I… have something to talk to you about."

Goku perked up at this. 'Maybe he'd stop ignoring me again. Maybe we'll be back to like before!'

"I… I… We are not possible."

Confusion shone through golden eyes. "Not possible?"

Sanzo gave a sigh at this. 'I don't want to come and say it out right but…'

Amethyst eyes harden with resolved before he plunged on harshly. "I mean that the two of us together isn't possible. I know what you are thinking and the answer is no."

Joining confusion in those clear innocent eyes were horror and tears. "Why…?"

"Can't you see it? Feel it? We are not meant for each other. I don't… I… I don't love you. And so do you now. You might once loved me but your heart now belongs to another."

"NO! IT'S…"

"DON'T INTERRUPT! LISTEN! There is another more suitable, in fact, perfect for you. Even now, your heart is warming towards him. Can't you sense it? Look inside yourself and answer me truthfully, who is the one holding your heart?"

Closing his eyes, Goku tried desperately to look for the familiar golden light which filled his whole waking mind and his dreams. But instead of that, he saw only a green-clad figure, deceptively lean which mask his formidable strength. He saw the endless pools of green which always threaten to swallow his whole soul. He saw the charming smile and heard the patient and forever kind voice.

Hakkai.

Opening his eyes, he focussed locked onto the amethyst eyes he still like so much, only now on a family level. "Gomenasai…"

"Don't. I figured that out long ago. That's why I've been trying to avoid you. To make sure that you would realise it too."

"But… I…" tears gathered at his eyes again.

"It's ok. What are you crying for? You should go after the person of your heart. And fast. If you lose him, I'll make sure you will have a long intimate session with Mr. Paper Fan."

Goku smiled. "Arigatou, Sanzo." Then, he left the hotel.

Sanzo let of a long sigh. Even though it broke his heart to say so and he almost faltered at lying about his feelings, he was still happy, in a way, and satisfied. As long as the person of his heart is happy…

HakkaiGoku

"Ooooi… Hakkai. Daijoubu?"

"Eh? Nani? I'm fine. What is it?"

Gojyo sighed. It has been the fourth time Hakkai spaced out in their conversation.

"I think you should just be honest to that stupid monkey. The word 'subtle' is not on his dictionary."

Shock would be an understatement. "Y… You noticed?"

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "You can't be more obvious."

Hakkai blushed at that. Gojyo can't help but felt his stomach tighten at that. This urge of his had become more and more unmanageable over the weeks. At first, only the sight of those smooth skin under the green shirt would turn him on. Then, it was just the image of a flush and sweaty Hakkai right after a serious bout of fight. Now, all it took was just a slight colouring on the face?

'Oh my god. I'm sick. Sick and drunk… But he looks so beautiful and cute now. Yep, definitely drunk…"

"Ne, Gojyo." He snapped back out of his reverie. "Do you think that I'll have a chance with Goku? He doesn't seem to notice me at all. No matter how much I try, it's either he didn't notice or that something came up to ruin all my plans. Maybe I should just give up." At this, Hakkai lay down his head onto the counter. This fragile and lost look on the aesthetic face only fuelled Gojyo's passion more. He really felt like pouncing on the smaller man and ravaging him there and then.

'CONTROL. YOUR. SELF.'

But his body wasn't listening. He watch in horror and fascination as his hand slowly reached out and touched the smooth alabaster skin he yearned so much. His movement was slow, as if he was approaching a cornered rabbit. He held his breath as his callous hand made contact with Hakkai's exposed cheek.

"Gojyo?"

He couldn't hold back anymore. He had fallen in love with Hakkai when he saved the bloody man from death's grip. The mysterious air and the polite attitude plus stunning features had all gang up to muddle his senses and toyed with his feelings the few short days he spent with the invalid. He felt at peace, comfortable and for the first in a very long time, happy. He still remembered when Hakkai left, the sudden assault of emptiness and lost was palpable. He didn't understand his feelings then.

'Well, who would have? Who'd have thought that, I, the great womaniser would swing that way too? A bi.'

Cause he definitely love the feeling being inside a woman too. But when he felt like his heart was pierced at the news of Hakkai being executed and then the euphoria of seeing a living, breathing Hakkai again, he realised the deep feelings he harboured for the emerald-eyed man. By then, he was too far gone to stop himself already.

And, at long last. After such a long wait and struggle, he was given the opportunity to pursue the man which held his held. Even though he instinctually knew that taking this chance was wrong, his basic desires won the battle of supremacy for his body. He ignored all the warning alarms ringing in his head and scooped up the man beside him, his lips gently touching the warm, pink lips.

He saw emerald eyes widen in shock, too shock, in fact, to do anything but stayed still, which he was grateful for. His tongue brushed skilfully over the soft lips, begging sensually for entrance. Whether accidently from shock or intentionally, the lips parted to grant him entrance. The playful tongue slipped into the warm comfortable cavern and explored it thoroughly, memorising every nook and cranny, every bump in the mouth.

Gojyo was in heaven. At last, inside where he'd yearned for ever since he figured out his feelings. The taste of Hakkai was even better than he imagine, better that Kanzeon Goddess and he savoured everything he felt and taste. His mind was muddled up. He couldn't think straight anymore. All he could think now was 'Need more. Closer.' as he tried to crush their bodies closer.

But he was roughly pushed away. Horror was evident in those magnificent green eyes though it was not directed at him. He was confused. Then, he heard the footsteps. Too fast to be human, fading away. He turned to see the back of a familiar short figure, short red cloak billowing behind him.

"Shit…"

Hakkai snapped out of the horror at the word and lunged passed him. "Wait! Goku, I can explain!"

He didn't even spare a look at the half-demon.

'Didn't even spare me a look. In front of the kid, everything is lost on you except for him…'

Tears leaked out of his blood red eyes. Even thouhg he knew all along that he never stood a chance, he subconsciously still harboured the hope of his feelings being returned one day. But even that fool's hope was utterly crushed now. Ignored right after a passionate kiss. The message was clear as day: Not even a fucking chance. Not in a fucking million year. How thick could you get?

The bar was crowded. Nevertheless, there was an opened space in at the counter. Everyone casted a sideward's glance at the red-haired man, sobbing his heart out on the floor. 'What a mood killer…'

HakkaiGoku

"Ha… ha… ha…"

'What did I just see?'

"Ha… ha… ha…"

'They are… together?'

"Ha… ha… ha…"

'It's… not true… Is it?'

Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he ran. Ran from the scene he saw. Ran from the glaring truth. Ran from the hurt. Ran from the shattering of his heart. Ran from reality.

Even as his legs screamed of fatigue he did not stop. He ran like a fugitive, a fugitive from the horrible loneliness that threatened to catch up and swallow him whole.

'First Sanzo. Now… Am I fated to be alone? For all eternity??' Suddenly, his ears caught something. "..it! Goku! WAIT!"

Laughter bubbled out from his mouth, laced with bitterness and a touch of… insanity? 'I can practically hear loneliness calling out to me. Must be really going insane already…' At this thought, he was howling with laughter though tears continued to gush down his face as his speed never faltered.

'I have to run. I cannot let it catch up. Five hundred years is enough. Can't it plague someone else?!'

Those thoughts spurred him on faster, not wanting to meet 'loneliness'.

HakkaiGoku

"Goku!!! Wait up! I can explain! Please. STOP!"

But that only seemed to spur the already lightning-fast boy to impossible speed. The coldness that gripped his heart tightened. He did not want to lose him. Not like this. Not ever. Hakkai couldn't contemplate life without Goku. Losing another precious person would drive him over the edge he was precariously standing on now. He didn't care for possession, as long as he can stay close to the russet-haired boy. But said boy was running away as fast as possible. Away from him. Out of his reach. And he couldn't catch up. No matter how hard he tried.

However, he still pushed on, not caring if he hurt himself in the process. He MUST explain. Clarify what happened just now. That everything was a mistake. A slip up. He never thought of Gojyo as anything more but a caring and close friend. He might even venture to think of the crimson-haired man as the brother he never had but that was the most. Any romantic relationship with said man certainly did not cross his mind. Ever. Since his head was always so full of sinful thoughts of a certain golden-eyed beauty. And now, he might lose the privilege to even stay close to the said beauty.

Shivering at the thought, he increased his pace, even though he could feel his muscle tearing. He cannot lose the light of his gloomy heart. Not after her. Not anymore…

HakkaiGoku

"Hmmm… After long last… Nataku, what do you think? Do think Hakkai would be able to pull through? Or will he fail? What do you wish for? For him to catch up or not?"

The boy stared dimly at nothingness. Not a reaction.

"Sigh… Not even him would rouse you? How long are you going to stay like that? It's been five hundred year."

Sighing yet again, she gave up talking to the lifeless body and turned to watch a much more entertaining drama unfolding.

"What about you? Do you think that Goku would hear what Hakkai have to say? Do you think he would accept the explanation?"

"Erm… I think Cho Hakkai won't be able too. Because the boy is too fast for him. Even as we speak, the distance between them are increasing. Yes, I think so."

"But anything can happen. Especially if it concerns them. Lady Fate really likes to play with their strings. Oops! See! Haha, he caught up! Yes! You owe me five thousand!"

"WHAT?! Since when did I…"

"HAHAHA! You said that he won't catch up but he did. So, I win! No more argument!"

"But…"

"Silence. This is the climax."

HakkaiGoku

"Itai…"

"Goku! Are you alright!"

'Oh no! He caught up! What should I do?' He instinctively curled into a ball in defence, flinching as he moved his injured limbs.

Hakkai was so thrilled. He finally caught up. But at the cost of Goku falling. And hard. His heart pained at the thought of Goku hurt. However, he still silently thanked Lady Fate or Lady Lucky or anyone who gave him another chance.

'It's now or never. I cannot mess this up. It's my last chance.'

Taking a deep breath as he drew near to the fallen boy, he reached tentatively to touch the slightly shaking body.

"Goku, listen. I can explain everything…"

'WHAT?! It's Hakkai! Oh my god! Oh My God! OH MY GOD! He saw me. This is so embarrassing. I have to go. This is even worse. I don't want to hear him explain…' "I WON'T!" He didn't realise he shouted at the end.

The hand which loosen earlier on tightened its grip on his heart again. 'Why won't he listen? Is he disgusted with me?' His heart accelerated at this thought. Urgency laced his pleading. "Goku, please! Listen to me…"

"It's alright. I… I understand. Just leave me alone for a while and I'll be…" Goku gasped as he felt strong arms tighten around him, firm but gentle. Panicking, he began to struggle. "Let me go! Let me…"

"I WON'T! Not in a million years. Not in all eternity or for anything in this universe."

Goku was stunned into silence by the reaction he received. Taking this opportunity, Hakkai forged on, "The kiss with Gojyo. It meant nothing to me."

'Nothing…?' Goku frown. "Then why did you ki… kiss him?"

Ecstatic that Goku would listen to him, Hakkai tried to explain himself as best as he can. "I made a mistake. I was caught off guard. I was too lonely. Sad and lonely. When he kissed me, I felt like I was loved and needed. As long as someone loves me, I wouldn't care if it was Sanzo…"

"WHAT?!" Goku spluttered. But before he had a chance to continue, Hakkai cut in immediately. "Only that time. Because I was desperate. I just need some prove that I am needed. I won't simple love anyone who kisses me. I only… only…"

Hakkai faltered at this. He was going to confess. But he never imagine the scene to be so. Not in this kind of desperate and tense atmosphere. He'd imagine something a lot more romantic. Maybe a great date before professing his love. But not in a situation where he was trying to explain why he kissed someone. But, he had to do it. This is his last chance. If Goku cannot understand him, cannot accept him now. He would never. So, gathering his courage, he confessed.

"I only love you."

Goku was astounded. 'He loves… me?' Suppressing the happy bubble growing in the pits of his stomach, he tried to confirm that he did not hear wrongly. "What did you just say?" He whispered, as though afraid that any sudden noise would wake him up from this wonderful dream. 'Please let this not be a dream…'

Hakkai leaned closer and tried to convey his feelings in three simple words. "I love you."

Getting the confirmation, Goku instantly turned and hugged Hakkai back, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you too." He whispered into Hakkai's left ear.

Hakkai shuddered at the feeling of Goku's breath on his ear and the strong embrace on him.

'I want him. I need him.'

Pushing the boy down onto the ground, he lowered his head to the innocent face. As their mouths touched, they poured in all their passion and feelings and longing into the kiss. Hakkai savoured the touch of the soft lips but he hungered for more. He nipped the lower lip and began sucking it sensuously, earning a moan of pleasure from the boy. When he gentle swiped his tongue on the lips, the boys gasped in surprised. He took the opportunity to plunge into the warm cavern and set to explore every nook and crevice, committing them into memory. Liking the taste of his beloved monkey, he soon took to sucking the warm tongue, eliciting a groan.

Goku felt like chocolate melting as Hakkai deepened their kiss into a full-fledged French. He reached to wrap his arm around Hakkai's neck as he felt hands aound his waist. He moaned at Hakkai's every administration. 'Oh god! I want more!' Instinctively, he rolled his hips against Hakkai, gasping in pleasure as he felt a similar hardening problem on the man.

Hakkai's body exploded in pleasure when he felt his groin rubbed against Goku's hard-on. Groaning, he grinded his hips forward at the same moment as Goku thrusted his forward, trying to get their bodies as close as possible. Meanwhile, Goku's tongue has shyly slid into Hakkai's mouth under Hakkai's gentle guidance. He paused in hesitation, unsure of how to proceed. Luckily, he felt a warm tongue gently pushing his in a certain direction. Following the lead, Goku soon learned how to kiss. Wanting to pleasure the man, he tried sucking on the tongue and succeeded extracting a moan. The moan sent his blood rushing down South. His thrusts became more powerful and faster, loving the frictions on his cock. His own moans only turned louder and louder with each passing moment.

Hakkai broke the kiss and latched onto the exposed neck, nipping and sucking to leave a territorial mark. Satisfied with the first one and enjoying the moans and pants he got from it, he proceed to leave more on the smooth tanned skin, determine to mark the boy before him as his, to make sure everyone knows who the monkey belonged to. As his mouth was busy marking, his hands roamed freely around the small, lithe body, unable to swallow the snarl at the obstacle which separated him from truly feeling the rippling muscle beneath.

When he felt a mouth on his neck, Goku gasped in surprise. But soon, he was arching his neck as much as possible, wanting that gratifying feeling more. 'This is… heavenly.' Embolden by the hands that roamed all over his body, he reached to intertwine his fingers in the ebony hair, discovering it to be as silky as he'd always fantasied.

As hormones overwhelmed his senses, Goku acted on instinct alone. Desiring to feel more skin, he attacked the clothing with a ferocity more intense than when he fought Kougaiji. Almost ripping them off, he managed to wrestle off the upper shirt after flinging away the troublesome scarf. At the same time, Hakkai was working on his cloak. Goku groaned in frustration. 'Why do I even bother to wear this much clothes??' He tried to help and at long last was able to remove the obstructing shirt. When heated skin touched one another, two gasps rang audibly in the air.

"Ahh! Ha… Hakkai…"

His body trembled at the lustful moan. He moved to suckle the left nipple, playfully licking and nipping it, while his right hand fiddled and pinched the right one. Once he succeeded in bring both to full attention he returned to the beautifully marked neck, determine to add a few more masterpieces to the already superb collection. Even with their upper torso exposed, it was still not enough for him. He wanted real skin friction on his crotch, not just fabric. Impatiently, he moved to unbuckle and pull down the pants in front of him, the favour returned in a similar fashion. When finally it was fully exposed, he couldn't help but hungrily gazed at the magnificent body arching and writhing beneath him, even more beautiful in its flushed and tensed form. He tried to control his desire to own it. To mark it as his own in a way so personal and deep, no one can doubt the ownership any longer.

"Goku… May I?"

"Oh my god! W… What?" as he squinted into lustful eyes. He trembled at the intense feelings, trembling at the knowledge that all that was directed at him and none other. "Wh… Ah! What d… do… Oh fuck! Do you want… Hakkai! To do?" He was quite irritated. Why couldn't he say a complete sentence without sighing and moaning?

Hakkai looked meaningfully at the boy before him, trying to convey his question wordlessly. He was still too gentleman to ask such a question. But all that was wasted on the already simple-minded boy, his current mind state worse due to lust overload.

Blushing slightly, he asked quietly, "May I claim you as mine tonight?"

At that question, Goku stilled and stared at him hard, golden eyes hesitating. Hakkai was afraid, afraid that he might be advancing too fast. After all, he'd only confess a while ago. But he had been suppressing his needs and desires for so long that after they began to spill, it was like a broken dam. Overwhelming and uncontrollable. He wanted and needed to be inside that marvellous body. Nonetheless, by the look of things he better hold onto his reign or he might risked scaring away the boy.

"Please. I want you. I need you inside me." Even as his voice was shaking from the nervousness, the determination and lustful need was unmistakable.

Maybe not.

Coating his fingers with a thick layer of saliva, he proceeded to prepare Goku.

When the first finger entered him, Goku tensed at the uncomfortable feeling. When more entered, tears began to form at his eyes. It was painful and he was afraid. Then, Hakkai licked away the tears and whispered, "It's ok. It'll be alright soon." Their lips found each another and Goku soon forgot about the intrusion as their tongue performed an erotic dance.

Hakkai probed eagerly for the bundle of tissue which would send his lover into oblivion. Suddenly, his fingers touched something soft and the body beneath him arched in gratification. "OH MY GOD! Wh… What's that?"

"Found it. Your prostate."

Even if he didn't know what it was, "More… Harder…" he pleaded. His hips involuntarily thrusted against the probing fingers, wanting them to hit that spot again. Wanting to see the stars floating around the breathtaking man before him.

Hakkai smiled. "Your wish is my command."

But Goku was disappointed, instead The fingers were pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. However, he gasped as a much larger and throbbing object began to fill him. When it passed the first ring of muscle, tears was already gushing down. "Hakkai… Itai…"

Leaning down to capture the swollen lips again, he tried his best to comfort the tensed up boy, "It'll be ok soon." When he was sheath to the hilt, he groaned from the heat and tightness surrounding him. His body pleaded for fulfilment but he had to control his feral desires, not wanting to hurt the boy even more. Patiently he waited until he felt the tight muscles around him loosen a little before he informed, "I'm going to move."

The russet head bobbed uncertainly. Thoughts of regret was reeling in his mind and Hakkai caught them floating in those golden eyes. Wanting the boy to enjoy this too, he shifted a little, pulled out until only the head was only buried and rammed it straight at the prostate. No words could describe the result.

"Oh Fuck! HAKKAI!" Hands which were gripping the grass earlier snaked around his neck and pulled him down for yet another kiss.

Soon, he was setting a slow pace making sure he hit the wonderful spot again and again, savouring the clenching feeling around him everytime he hit dead on.

Only two words burn brightly in his mind. 'Harder. Faster.' And he mentioned it, wanting more of this. He tried to arch his body closer but it was not enough. Wrapping his legs around the body, he thrust in time with it, bringing both of them closer to fulfilment.

Receiving the orders, Hakkai fastened his pace, assaulting that vulnerable spot all out. He felt his release close and wanted the same for the boy. Wrapping his hands around the neglected erection he began pumping it in time with his thrust.

Receiving pleasure inside and out, it was only a matter of moments before Goku was driven over the edge and came violently, Hakkai's name ringing in the air. As he came, his mind was white and empty. Then a figure appeared. Long black hair contrasting the long white lab coat he was wearing. 'Dare…?' He tried to look closely. 'Hakkai…? No, but…' The person in front of him was Hakkai. And yet, he was not. Somehow… Try as he might, he could not explain what he felt, this sense of completion and fulfilment. Like coming home after such a long long journey… His thoughts snapped back into the present as he felt warm liquid splashing inside him.

All it took for Hakkai was the tight clench around him and his own name ringing lustfully in his ears. Unable to hold back anymore, he came deep inside, screaming his lover's name before slumping over his lover, sated and exhausted.

Catching his breath, he slowly pulled out and settled down beside the heaving body. Immediately, trembling arms wrapped around his neck and he felt a small body snuggled up to his.

"Love you…" It mumbled before its mind drifting off to slumber land.

Smiling, he hugged back the boy and whispered back, "Love you too, person of my heart…"

HakkaiGoku

"Wow! That is way much better than any yaoi movie I watched thus far. The passion is soooo raw! And the suspense! Excellente!"

"Kanzeon-sama!" The god said on with a scandalised look.

Ignoring the reproach, the goddess continued, "Hmmm. Maybe we should separate them more. After all, their passion was built up over the long period of separation. Wakakakaka…"

The god could only shake his head. Once his mistress was in that yaoi mode of hers, it's like talking to a radio.

"But… Thankfully, both of you found each another." At that, she looked at the picture on the stand.

A happy and carefree Goku hugging an equally happy Tenpo.

"Be happy with the person of your heart…"


End file.
